AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode
The is a Ragna-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Ange, a Norma.MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics A special form of the Villkiss, expressed by the pilots feelings. There is a performance increase in acceleration to its limit, whereas it can possibly "dimension" leap beyond the speed of light. "Ariel" means an angel in charge of wind. Its armor changes to blue while in the form. Special Equipment and Features ;*Teleportation :Upon activation the Villkiss turns blue and is able to instantly teleport the Villkiss and nearby entity to a different location. Armaments ;*Sub-machine Gun :A simple weapon used to intercept DRAGONS and gun down others. It is shown to be fully automatic and fires noticeable bullets. It can be turned to a certain degree in flight mode for better accuracy. ;*Missile launcher :Built below the barrel of the sub-machine gun, it can fire several missiles. ;*Sword :Being a Vanguard in the First Squadron, Villkiss has to be equipped with a weapon for close range combat. In it's case that weapon is a sword. It is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class DRAGON. When Villkiss activates it's Light-Barrier, the sword becomes enveloped in light, extending it's range and allowing it to easily destroy a Navel Vessel. This might imply that, unlike the sub-machine gun and missile launcher, the sword is an extension of Villkiss itself. Another reason that it might be a part of the Villkiss is due to the sword being of identical design to that of the other Ragna-mails. History Gallery Cross Ange 13 Blue Villkiss.png|The Villkiss once its 'Teleportation' mode has been activated. Villkiss Ariel Mode card.jpg|Villkiss Ariel Mode card. Villkiss Ariel mode in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Villkiss Ariel mode in Cross Ange TR. Villkiss Ariel mode destroyer mode card.jpg|Villkiss Ariel mode destroyer mode card. Cross Ange 17 Villkiss Ariel Mode.png Villkiss Concept Artwork.jpg Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Ariel Mode OP.jpg|Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Ariel Mode in the Second Opening . Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Ariel Mode OP 2.gif|Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Ariel Mode in the Second Opening 2. Cross Ange ep 20 Villkiss Ariel Mode Activation Extended Version.gif|Villkiss Ariel Mode Activation (Extended Version). Notes & Trivia *It's ability to change its color scheme is a reference to the Phase Shift armor featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and its 'Light Barrier' mode is a reference to the Trans Am System in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *This red/blue color change is also a homage to similar capabilities in a few Ultraman series, such as Ultraman Tiga ''and ''Ultraman Nexus. Blue is traditionally used to signify higher mobility, while red is for greater attack power. The Villkiss turns this concept around and uses red for defense, reserving a different gold color shift for the High-Yield Cannons, the defacto "attack" color. *It's color-scheme is similar to that of the MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha Category:Libertus Mecha